Yellow steve
Hmmr...yes,yes i know what you are thinking. Another spinoff of the world of steve's but apparantly. You have to know ALL of them so welcome to steve school boys and girls where steve happens. Okay, you might be thinking " what the hell is this?!" by the look of the picture, you see, Steves don't have to be well...y'know, a "Steve" . This picture down below is just a guy called steve okay?! Note, if you are another one of these youtube clickbaiters like rage exlir or sharkboy or moose craft...maybe you should sit down and delete your channels and go to hell. And no posting a video about derpy steve either, i will find out soon enough and strike down your channel/video. Chapter 1 : Bedwars All i did was to log in a server, So i joined bedwars and this user came up to me, ( i was on team yellow so i cant see him properly, try to imagine a 2 meter long floating banana.) And he said something so ironic, creepy, scary and dramatic at the same time by a wave of a banana , he said : " reverof uoy peek nac i os raj ssalg ym ni uoy tup ll'i eid uoy nehw" I know, i know that wasn't even close to anything i just said about him, but try reversing what he said... okay you've been dying of what he said haven't you? Go find out what he said and say it out loud in the comment section. Back to the story. First, i thought he was just typing out a few random words from the keyboard but after a few weeks, i saw him in another server, and he was looking at me directly across the map, I was so sure that he was someone i know but none of the people i do know is that creepy. I closed the computer. The next following weeks i played in my own private server , i was testing if he was going to follow me everywhere '''in minecraft, he was there. " Hello" " do you want to go to a place where no one's ever cried or were stressed? I know i've been ." Chapter 2 : The cat in the pack So, that short chapter was apparantly '''my '''experience with this pasta, but, iv'e found a lot more interesting person, who might give you away more horrific stories. Well, say hello to Marie , Marie is a German American boy from California, and, as you know, he really likes minecraft. What he does well...favorite thing to do in minecraft is to go on servers and have fun. And trust me,In Bedwars he spams the button "W" on his keypad every chance he gets, Like knocking clueless players and destroying their beds. One day Marie played Bedwars with his friend Jack . Jack : Lolz Marie : what? jack : Look at who just joined the server! Marie : huh? Jack : That skin....(In chat ) : EVERYBODY! ITS A FLOATIN BANANA! Floating Banana ( Aka yellow steve) : how dare you...you must suffer. Marie : Uhhh, Jack stoppit Jack : Maybe you should chill! Marie : Ummm no, thats kind of mea- Jack : Duude chill, its just a joke. Yellow steve : I-i don't think it as a joke! You must pay! Jack : LOOL TRIGGERED! Yellow steve : I know where all of you live...i can eat you bit by bit. everyone : ... The next night, Marie hears knocking on the door, he didn't respond. It was getting louder and finnally...nothing. Marie woke up, he found that his house was broke in. Someone had somehow broke in the house without coming in. There was no traces of the man left behind, Marie found his cats head inside his backpack and found a note, the cover read : Mojang Chapter 3 : Marie's little lamb Once upon a time there was a boy named Marie who's friend insulted a user which now decapitated Maries cat in his backpack. Police officers were here, they said there were nothing that they can do, so they left after Marie buried his cats grave. The next day he played minecraft again to make himself feel better, he put on his headset and turned up the volume, *SCReEgHchCH* Marie accidently put up the volume to high, it reminded him of his cat... *SCREAGHCAH* It's getting worse, Marie try's to reach for the door out of his room. * SCreAfgfGHvgVJVu* Marie looks back and finds himself being pulled into the closet by a yellow hand. He runs but everywhere Marie looks, it seems as if yellow steve has always been watching ever since, Following him. ''"Marie had a little lamb Little lamb, little lamb Marie had a little lamb Its fleece was white as snow And everywhere that Marie went Marie went, Marie went Everywhere that Marie went The lamb was sure to go He followed her to school one day School one day, school one day He followed her to school one day Which was against the rule It made the children laugh and play Laugh and play, laugh and play It made the children laugh and play To see a lamb at school And so the teacher turned him out Turned him out, turned him out And so the teacher turned him out But still he lingered near And waited sufferring'' ''sufferring, And wai-aited Til Marie did appear'' ''Marie had a little lamb Little lamb, little lamb Marie had a little lamb Its fleece was white as snow And everywhere that Marie went Mary went, Marie went Everywhere that Marie went The lamb was sure to go"' Chapter 4 : Jack jumped over a candle-stick Jack is a redhaired boy getting ready for his friend‘s ( Marie）funeral, apparantly the police said that his head got stuck in the computer...which was a strange way to die, Jack never really liked police men, he knew they were lying he then became dizzy when he went in the room where the police were and saw Maries body propped by the chair by the computer...headless. Jack quickly closed the door before the police men saw him, then he heard Maries mother complaining and crying. He wen't home after the funeral and it was the weekend so he gets a one hour device time! He opens up his computer and loads in minecraft, while waiting he sees the candle light sundennly put out, he holds the lighter but drops it on the ground buring the carpet, jack tries to jump over the fire but the fire spread and burned to death, the last thing he ever saw was his mothers head rolling down the hallway and a yellow man that looked like the player he made fun of in the server. Category:FR0$K01 Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities